Galactik Football 2:Can the Snow Kids win it Twice
by Eurasia12
Summary: This is my First Story,hope you like it. This Fanfic is dedicated to New Teams ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. The Group of Death

Galactik Football

Galactik Football

(Shows Shadows and Snow Kids Final on Television)

"Wow, I' can't that memorable night happened four years ago" said Callie Mystie the leading broadcaster of Arcadia Sport. 'But Galactik Football has returned after 4 years, it doesn't feel along time isn't that right Nork.

'Yes Callie and since the last Tournament there are many stronger teams which promises to be the most competitive Tournament ever'.

Oh, I can't wait for the Tournament to start Nork.

'Yes me too Callie, but lets go through the story on how the Snow Kids won the last GFC.

The Snow Kids were founded 4 and a Half Years ago by former Akillian GF legend Aarch along technological whiz Clamp. It was a tough going as tryouts were held with Ahito, Thran, Sinedd, Mei, Rocket, D'Jok and Micro-Ice were chosen. Only one of the players had the Breath which was Tia. This saw Tia become the target in the Snow Kids matches, even in the friendly against the Wambas, their first ever game. The reliance on Tia showed when they played the Red Tigers, to be the representative for Akillian at the GFC. They were 3-0 down at half time but with Tia came back they just managed to win 4-3. Reaching the Group Stage they were drawn against the Shadows, Rykers and Pirates. They lost 5-0 to the Rykers due to their inexperience and with only two players with the Flux, Tia and D'Jok…..

All the way back in Akillian, in Arch' Academy was Thran and Micro-Ice sitting in the lounge watching the Television.

'Switch it off, Thran said Micro-Ice

'Why what's wrong Micro-Ice', just as he switched the TV off. 'It's because you miss D'Jok don't you.

'No of course not' he quickly responded. But deep down him knew that he missed him. D'Jok and Mei left the club for the Predators from the Planet Mazradock. Aarch tried to do something about it but they wouldn't budge saying their GF Careers. They are definitely are ambitious for glory, as if they knew the Snow Kids were not going to win the Cup again.

It was over Two Years now since they left and they he had only met them three times since. The Bigger Clubs were also chasing Rocket and Ahito, but they promptly refused, remaining loyal to the team and Planet. Micro-Ice was angry that no club wanting him, that everyone forgets he was a Snow Kid. To replace Mei and D'Jok, Mark replaced D'jok from the Team. They have known each other for a long time and got on with each other. Mark was Dark-Skinned and had a Small, Tidy Afro.

In defence was Blazek, a Tall lanky Pale Skinned Boy who was still a bit nervous and made quite a lot of mistakes. It's never going to be same without D'Jok, Micro-Ice thought.

'Micro-Ice, Micro-Ice, wake up' said Thran. Micro-Ice blinked his eyes to get back in vision.

'Your becoming the Day Dreaming Version of Ahito' he chuckled.

'The Draw of the Group Stages is coming on' he shouted. The rest of the Team also came into the Room to watch the Draw.

'So here we are for the Draw for the Group Stage of the GFC' said Callie. 'We have with us the Snow Kids Captain Rocket with us to conduct the draw'.

'Yay, go Rocket' squealed Tia.

'So this is how the procedure goes, the Teams who reached the Quarter-Finals will not be in the same Group as each other;

'So the Snow Kids, Shadows, Lightnings, Cyclops, Technoids and then the Predators will not be in the same Group as each other'. 'In Pot Two are the Teams who made it to the Last 16, Pot 3 are the teams who finished Third in the Group Stage and Pot Four and the Teams who finished last'. So here goes.

The Snow Kids were drawn into Group G, from Pot 2 was the Wambas, Pot 3 was Oeno and from Pot Four the Earthquakes.

'Interesting Group for the Snow Kids, isn't it Nork?' asked Callie.

'Yes, it looks like it's the Group of Death for the Champions.

'How did you think the Group is Aarch'? Asked Clamp.

'I don't know, I have never in my career played I have played against Oeno and Earthquakes, but I have seen tem play and they have a powerful Flux'.


	2. The Flux of Beauty

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Flux of Beauty

Thran had the ball now and avoided the Pirates Attacker and passed the ball upfield towards Tia who then played a One-Two with Micro-ice past Pirates Player. Micro-Ice then tries to dribble past two more Pirates Players but he gets easily tackled.

'Micro-ice, that's the Sixth time you have lost the ball today'said Aarch who was not in the mood.

'If they keep playing like this then then they have no chance of beating Oeno. We are already in a difficult situation by being in the toughest group in the Cup and also being Champions. Teams always play the best against the Champions'.

The team were of course training in the Holo-Trainer at Aarch' Academy, just a day before the Opening Match of Group G and the Whole Tournament, Snow Kids Vs Oeno.

'Why are you worrying so much for Aarch' replied Dame Simbai. 'Most of these players here have won the Galactik Football Cup'. I know there a few experienced ones but the New Players all have theBreath so they will work all together'.

'You know well which player doesn't have the Flux, Simbai said Arch moving his Head towards the Direction of the Monitor.

The Pirates Holo-Player Stevens is on the attack, and avoids the slide tackle from Thran. Now there are only two players left in front of Goal. Brazek comes rushing up, towards the Pirate. Stevens then does some complicated Stepovers, which makes Brazek confused and slip over. Stevens rushes on, one-on one and shoots to the Left Hand corner. But Ahito easily smothers it using the Breath to land gently on to the Ground.

'He's the only who has used the Flux, Aarch Said Clamp.

'I know, the Breath only comes only if they are playing well or as a team'said Aarch.

'To tell you the truth, Dame Simbai and Clamp, I don't think we have a great chance of reaching the Last 16. I know, I know that I'm not usually Negative but since the Last Tournament, the Teams are much stronger. They are much, much stronger when I used to Play, I probably wouldn't have lasted that long if I was playing now'. My Playing Career was 20 Years ago. Time Flies Fast, Doesn't it?

'Clamp,get them out of there, I need to talk to them before the Match'.

'Alright Aarch'.

The Team step out of the Holo-Training Area. 'Was there anything you want to say to us,Coach said Rocket, the Team Captain.

'Yes, I need to talk about the Match'. I know recent times have been difficult for us since D'jok and Mei Left, we did poorly in Tournaments and were humiliated in Friendlies.

Rocket shaked his head as he remembered them losing 4-1 to the Shadows with Sinedd scoring a hatrick.

But I want to go out there and show what you got, because you are the Champions of the Galaxy so you should go out there show whose boss'.

That's a great speech Coach, c'mon lets here for the team 'said Rocket.

They all but their hands in the middle on top of each other and shouted the famous

'Go, Snow, Go.

Arcadia Sport- The Official Broadcasters of the Galactik Football Cup

Well, here we are at the opening of the Tournament which is happening here in the small planet of Akillian between the Snow Kids and Oeno'. Yes I'm Nork said Nork.

And I'm Callie Mystie said Callie. 'The defending champions are playing tonight and we will see what result they can deliver'.

Yes, I think the whole Galaxy will want to know. The Snow Kids opponents, Oeno have never played before and surprisingly some people haven't heard of this team. So lets go over to see who they are.

_Oeno is a small pink planet in the West Part of the Galaxy. Oeno isknown to be home to the Galactik Football Federation. The Football Team from there is known to be one of the most beautiful football players which makes players on the other Teams transfixed by them which is partially from themselves and their Flux. Their Flux which __is called the Mesmer is Pink in Colour and allows the players to be gymnastic reflex which is great against teams who don't have the Flux. The Oeno Team failed to reach the Last 16 in the Last Cup after just falling short. Their best ever finish is reaching Quarter-Finals which is achieved 12 years ago. This time round Oeno are favourites to win Group G, the so called Group of Death._

Well, that was a thorough explanation of Oeno, but lets go to the Stadium where Litov is' said Nork.

The Screen was replaced by a Human Man with jelled Black hair and tanned skin. 'Well here I'am in Akillian and as you see there are thousands of Fans outside. The Stadium can only fit 30,000 with 4,000 seats going to the Oeno Supporters which is unusual in the GFC as there are rarely away fanat the Match.

'How many people are there'asked Callie.

'Well, there seems to be loads here, probably about 60,000 fans outside here, which is quite impressive as there are only 500,000 people living in Akillian'.

'Whats the weather like?'

'For once it is nice warm Sunny day'

'Alright, thanks Litov the Match is just about to start.

The Snow Kids are lined on the Platform which takes them up to the Pitch

'Is anyone nervous here?'asked Micro-Ice to the whole team. No one answered.

'Because I'm sure am' he said.

'Im….also nervous said Blazek in a thick Eastern European Accent. The whole team was surprised as Blazek a couple of sentences since his Two Year at the Snow Kids.

'How come' asked Micro-Ice.

'It is because, this is a really big important match' he said. 'And I usually make loads of errors'.

'Don't say that' said Rocket 'we need to be positive for this Match. The Platform zoomed up towards the Pitch.

'And here comes the Snow Kids' said Callie as a rapturous cheer emerged from the Stand.

Brazek looks around the Stadium. The Stadium was full with chanting of 'Go, Snow,Go'. There was even a Pink Section of the Ground, which he guessed was the other Teams Supporters.Brazek looked straight ahead and something he had never saw before in his life. It was a Oeno Player, who was about the same height as him. Her face is really beautiful thought Brazek. They were all wearing Pink T-shirts and Shorts with a Green Adidas Lines going down each side. Their Number was in the Left Hand Corner written in Green. The Goalkeeper wore Green with Pink Lines down the side, and of course her Number was written in Pink.. They were all extremely beautiful in their own way, and the one Brazek was looking at (No.11) was the most Beautiful and their Star Player.

'Well, Oeno usually do a dance but they only do that at Home Games so we are going straight to the Match'.

'So it is Mark and Minya Lining up for the Ball. And of they go.

Mark won the Ball and starting to dribble off into the other Half of the Pitch. He then faced the two midfielders and then tricked them with his Stepovers.

'This is some great play from Mark' Mark was racing against but all of a sudden the Defender just appeared.

'Wow….so …beautiful' he drooled out.

'That was the defender using the Pink Powdery Flux of Oeno, Callie. One of its uses allows him User to be transfixed making stop where they are'.

'Thank you, Nork.

The defender takes the Ball and Kick all the way into the other half, all the way to Maria.

'And Oeno Star Player has the ball, but what can she do'. But before she could do something Tia came out of nowhere and slide –tackled her.

'What a Tackle by Tia, and goes to show you that this is a fast tempo Game.

'Tia is now making a great run, and passes it to Rocket who plays a One-Two in Midfield, but what an inception by Minya'. Minya passes the ball to Maria.

'Maria has two defenders in front of here, but what can she do'. Maria does a cartwheel past Brazek and Thran. 'That was some great gymnastic Reflexes by Maria, but can she score? Both players are closing in on each other with the Flux swirling around them. Now there Fluxes come out and collide with each other, but Maria's is too strong. Ahito is left their with a dreamy glaze, and Maria just simply kicks the ball into the net. SCORE 0-1 TO OENO

'Talk about Girl Power, Callie' said Nork


End file.
